Battle for Stronghold
Battle for Stronghold is an update for War of Legends released on 25 June 2010War of Legends - News List - The Battle for Stronghold - Update!. It was was announced on 21 May 2010War of Legends - News List - Our next War of Legends update. An in-game alliance competition, Nuwa's Paradise Challenge, was organized as a prelude to its releaseWar of Legends - News List - An invitation from the Emperor!. On 14 June 2010, Jagex released a thread on the War of Legends Forums detailing its rules, locations, interface, and the combat mechanicsWar of Legends Forums - Announcements - Stronghold Update. Strongholds can only be taken or defended once a week, and there are various stages of preparation before alliances can go for battle (see Stages). Locations Strongholds can be seen on the minimap as larger version of famous cities. The map shows controlled strongholds locations in yellow, hostile and neutral in red. * Tongguan Pass: Shang 298,266 Stages Application stage * Leader of alliance assigns an objective (target) ** Wait until after the end of the previous battle ** Set new objective before the next battle (Thursday, 12:00 BST) * Members vote for which stronghold they wish to attack * Leader decides the final choice (see Target) Strategy stage * Strategy is confirmed one hour before the battle (Thursday 19:00 BST) * Objective is either to attack or defend (see Strategy) * Other alliances may choose to assist attacking alliances * War assistants may be appointed by leader (see Appointment) * All legend, troops, and item donations must be completed by this stage (see Donations) Combat stage * Before battle starts, alliance(s) are assigned in order (see Combat) * Battle starts (Thursday 20:00 BST) * Leader (or appointed war assistants) controls the battle Rewards stage * Spoils of battle can be collected after the battle (see Rewards) * Rewards must be claimed before the next application stage (next Thursday, 12:00 BST) Time * Application: Thursday 20:00 BST – next Thursday 00:00 BST * Strategy: Thursday 19:00 BST (deadline) * Combat: Thursday 20:00 BST – end of battle * Rewards: End of battle – next Thursday 00:00 BST Donations Donations can be made to the alliance specifically for the stronghold battle. The donation button allows players to donate: * Legends: Legends may be recalled to their cities at any time. * Troops: A minimum of 100 troops; non-refundable * Items: Non-refundable There are also specific Aid items which can be bought for JCredits: * War Token * Soldier Token There is a red donation tab (Don.) on every tab. This can be accessed to make the donations. In addition, there is a donation history button (Check don.) within the Donation interface which may be used to see who in the alliance has made donations. Honour Players are rewarded with honour points whenever they donate troops to their alliance. However, when they leave the alliance, their honour points are reset to zero. Rewards The following items may be bought using honour points gained by donating troops: Interface * Information: Information about the alliance, the current target, and instructions on how the target is set * Strategy: Interface for setting targets to attack or defend * Armament: Legends and the troops they lead * Campsite: Legends and troops that have been donated by alliance members * Rewards: Items which can be obtained from honour points (see honour * Rules: Explains the process by which a stronghold battle occurs There is a red donation button (Don.) on every tab. This can be accessed to donate troops, legends, and tokens to your alliance. Combat Multiple attacks on a stronghold When multiple alliances attack a stronghold, they must all fight in turn. The winner of the challengers for the stronghold will then battle the current defender of the stronghold, either another alliance or NPCs. * Alliance X owns a Stronghold * Alliances P, Q, R and S attack Alliance X's stronghold The fight would be as follows: Battle 1: * Alliance P versus Alliance Q (Winner: Alliance P) * Alliance R versus Alliance S (Winner: Alliance S) Battle 2: * Alliance P versus Alliance S (Winner: Alliance S) Battle 3: * Alliance S (winner of challengers) versus Alliance X (defender) Winning the Stronghold When an alliance wins the stronghold, all players from the alliance can receive a reward from the reward button. To get there, click the stronghold and click reward button. Not only does the player receive these rewards, but the entire alliance will have new items opened up in the reward shop. The new items are: While in the region of the Stronghold. A boost will be applied to the winning alliance. *Each Stronghold may yield different rewards then the rest. References Category:Mechanics